


Roughing It

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [17]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Awkwardness, Camping, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: No one really remembered who brought the idea up initially, but somehow it fucking stuck.A ‘Boys Camping Weekend’ was something vaguely discussed. Discussed enough that they actually bothered to put together supplies and pick a rough date. Eddie found enough supplies to make his own tent, whilst Fletus claimed ‘he already knew what a tent was and didn’t need to be told twice by some ape’. The Hunter just shrugged wordlessly and insisted he knew how to rough it.Eddie had no idea why the fuck he agreed to this, but, damn he was here. He usually couldn’t fucking stand either dude. Fletus had y’know a oath of revenge against Eddie, whilst The Hunter… well, he was just a dick.But… a camping trip sounded kind of nice.





	Roughing It

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested Fletus/The Hunter, I had to comply. Please enjoy some awkward idiots camping. Eddie has about 10000% regrets.

No one really remembered who brought the idea up initially, but somehow it fucking stuck. 

A ‘Boys Camping Weekend’ was something vaguely discussed. Discussed enough that they actually bothered to put together supplies and pick a rough date. Eddie found enough supplies to make his own tent, whilst Fletus claimed ‘he already knew what a tent was and didn’t need to be told twice by some ape’. The Hunter just shrugged wordlessly and insisted he knew how to rough it. 

Eddie had no idea why the fuck he agreed to this, but, damn he was here. He usually couldn’t fucking stand either dude. Fletus had y’know a oath of revenge against Eddie, whilst The Hunter… well, he was just a dick. 

But… a camping trip sounded kind of nice.

Get away from Bladehenge for a night, get drunk in the woods like a bunch of idiots. Eddie missed camping from his high school days, so he found it hard not to just go for it. Hell, back then he went camping with people in his class he fucking hated. So this was maybe a mild improvement. At least he didn't want to stab either man, even if the feeling wasn't mutual on their parts. 

The night had gone well enough. 

Eddie had set up his shit, had his car parked nearby in case he had to bail. Fletus had set up a tent of his own next to his own car, The Hunter opted to just crash in the same tent, which made Eddie roll his eyes. He was sure roughing it by leeching off of a weird demon guy. Hunter was always going to be a lazy weirdo apparently. 

They swapped crass stories over the campfire whilst chugging at beers. They hunted nearby wild game. Of course, Fletus had to talk up his damn car. He couldn’t shut up about the Squealer. Fletus kept trying to challenge Eddie to a race, but kept getting distracted by booze and the food they were eating. 

The only hiccup with the night was the fact Fletus and The Hunter would not shut the fuck up. Eddie thought he had annoyed Fletus, but he hadn’t expected the unbound demon to jump down Hunter’s throat nearly every other word. It made shit vaguely awkwardly. Okay, not vaguely, supremely awkward. 

Eddie had opted to star gaze on his own after the haphazard meal they managed to make. He wanted a break from the damn arguing. Hell, he could hear them _still_ arguing in the damn tent. They'd never stop at this rate. 

“Psh.” Eddie turned on his side, sparing Fletus tent a wary glance. “If I don’t cut in, those fucks are gonna kill each other.” Sure that wasn't a strictly terrible thing, but Eddie didn't want blood on his hands. 

Eddie forced himself up off of the ground, dusting himself off. He grabbed some beers from the nearby cooler as a peace offering. He walked over to the tent, wincing at how loud the arguing was getting. 

“Alright you two, break it up-“ He flipped open the tent entrance, only to come to an abrupt stop. He expected the two men to be pushing and shoving each other. 

Not Fletus balls deep in The Hunter, pounding away like he was running a god damn marathon. The human man looked more than happy where he was, clinging to the unbound demon desperately. 

God, he never wanted to see _this_ much of either man in his life. 

“Fucks sake, Riggs!” The Hunter grabbed blindly at an empty bottle to throw at Eddie. “Can’t a guy get a dicking around here?!” 

“Unless you’re going to fuck him too, leave!” Fletus was not someone to be angered during sex apparently. Eddie did not want to ever see him balls deep and eyes bugged out ever again. 

“Alright, alright, holy shit!” Eddie quickly backed off, snapping the tent shut firmly behind him as he scurried back to the campfire. Once he was gone, the arguing only got _louder_. Eddie spared the tent a look, uncapping one of the beers. He needed it more than god damn either of them. He chugged it back with an open wince. 

“I’m never going camping ever the fuck again.”


End file.
